After Love
by Fionna's Unknown Sister
Summary: So, you guys know that Finn and FP date... Well, let's put a bit of drama in it


Hi Guys!

So, I'm starting my very first AT fanfiction! Yay!... So my story will not be with Fionna but Finn. Enjoy!

* * *

''Bacon Pancakes! We're eating Bacon Pancakes!'' said Jake.

''Heck yeah! Pass me a fork, B-MO'' I said.

''Sure thing, Finn'' B-MO answered.

He jumps onto the kitchen counter and get out a fork. He jumps back onto the table and hands it to me.

''Thanks, I say, Gimme the pancake, WITH BACON'' I shouted, holding my plate next to him.

''Yeah, just wait'' he answered, flipping the bacon. I stared at the bacon on stove. Then, Jake just put them on my plate. They don't even seem cooked.

''Dude, did you even cook them?'' I asked poking them with my fork and chewing. He nods, flipping the pancakes back and forth. As I stare at the window, looking at the candy kingdom, no far from our tree house, I see Lady coming by. Princess BubbleGum on her back, I go downstairs to open the door.

''Jake, your Lady is here, hi PB.'' I shouted, opening the door and waving at them. ''Want some Bacon Pancakes?'' I asked, pointing at my stomach.

''No thanks'' answered PB, trying to get off Lady. I run to her just to help her get off Lady, when suddenly, a big light appears in the house. I run off, leaving PB on the ground. I go up the ladders and run to the kitchen.

''You okay, bro? What's wrong?'' I said looking at the kitchen. There she was. The flaming girl. THAT flaming girl, that I knew no long ago. I walk to her, then I look into her eyes.

''Hi Finn!'' said Flame Princess, giving some energy to the fire. ''H..Hi FP!'' I answer in a squeaky voice.

''Uh, your voice cracked! Haha!'' she laughed out, pointing at me. I blushed real bad, because the girl I liked laughed at me and her hot finger is not far from my lips. Jake and B-MO stares at us. I turn around, just to make sure PB won't annoy us again, like last time, when we were about to kiss and she just comes by and annoys and made me think that she liked me.

''So, what are you doing tonight, Finn?'' she asked, twirling a tiny flame onto her fingers.

''Me? Oh... Nothing! Just... Fighting Ice King, like usual! Uh...'' I said, in a very tiny squeaky voice

''No we're n-''Jake started as I put my hand on his mouth. I continued his sentence.

''He meant 'No we're n...we're not only Fighting Ice King! We're fighting Gunter too!' '' I said, finishing his sentence. ''We are?'' asked Jake excited. ''Yeah! We are dude! And we're leaving tonight!'' I said loudly. ''Oh.. Finn.. You are sooo brave...'' she said, winking at me and approaching. ''Oh...'' I winked back at her. ''So... Can I come?'' she asked, touching me, bit by bit. I couldn't refuse to her because I'm **TOTALLY **in love with her but, she should not come. She could die, Ice King could kill her! She is a girl and not only a girl, but the girl I love! I don't want her death, right in front of me! But she's so cute, so why not? She can come.

''Sure! Join me and Jake at the forest, tonight at 7! Be there, okay?'' I say firmly. ''Yes! Thanks Finn! I'll be there!'' she said. She approaches to me and gives me a kiss. A warm kiss. A really warm kiss. Then, she just walks away. I fall back onto a chair and think of her. Oh... Flame Princess...

''You okay ,dude? You sure you're going to be okay for the fight, tonight?'' Jake asks, looking at me. ''Yeah, I'm always ready when it comes to fighting! You know it!'' I shouted positively. PB comes in, interrupting my speech. ''Finn! You can't go there! Ice king would kill you if he knew YOU had a princess with you! He will take flame princess and run off!'' she said. ''Oh no! It's true! I forgot!'' I said terrified.

* * *

It's 6:57. I don't know what to tell FP. That she can't come? She'll be mad at me forever. That I changed my mind? She'll ask me for some explanations. I tell it's PB? She'll kill me and PB. Because she's a girl? I'll never see her again? *Sigh* It's no use, I can't tell the truth **OR** even lie! I'm really bad at this. I lie down, on the grass, watching the clouds floating. I wish a was a cloud, I wouldn't have problems. Except when it rains. As minute passes, FP arrives.

''Hey Finn! Sorry I'm late, I had to take some time. My dad was occupied with the shower.'' she said.

''The shower? You guys shower? Shouldn't you guys be dead by now?'' asks Jake, impolitely.

-Dude! Don't say that! It's not nice!- I whisper to him. -Oh! Right! Gotta stay 'cool'- he whispered with a wink. I wink back. He winks back. I wink back. He winks back. I wink back. He winks back. I wink back.

''Okay guys, can we get to the Ice Kingdom, now?'' she asks, looking at us winking. ''Yeah! We're leaving now! Let's go!'' We walk miles and miles away from the forest, until it started to get chilly.

''Are you cold, FP?'' I ask, just so I can hug her if she is.

''Nan, I'm okay, I'm fire type anyways, so I'm not cold.'' she answers with a smile. ''Oh... Oh yeah'' I say awkwardly. We walk to the Ice Kingdom and we see Ice King, doing something with Gunter.

''Okay! So, you Jake, you go up onto his window, I will secretly get into his castle , then, you, FP, you will...''

What is she doing? ''AAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIYAAAH!-'' she shouted. ''No!'' I screamed. She melted the door and banged off half wall of the castle. Then, we heard Ice king coming. ''Guys! Quick! Hide under the snow!'' we dogged a small circle, big enough for three people and jumped in. We recovered it with snow and stayed under it silently. ''Ah... Dude! I'm sweating! '' Jake whispered. I looked at FP. Is she sweating too? Because Jake and I are. ''FP, are you sweating?'' I asked. ''No, she answered, I like feeling my power.'' What did she mean? I opened my eyes and she was melting the snow. ''No! FP! What are you doing? Ugh! I knew I shouldn't have brought you! Why do I even like you? You just burn stuffs and annoy me! You can't stop your flames, because you are a flame. You use to be the flame of my heart, but now, you're making me sweat, annoyed, burning from the inside and the outside! I hate you! I hate you! **I HATE YOU!**'' I think I shouted so loud that I fainted and lost control. I couldn't wake up, just to see her again, I feel bad , tired and hated. I hate her just because she ruined the plan. What is wrong with me? I don't want to live anymore.**  
**

_**-Flame Princess's**_** PDV-**

Finn hates me... He hates me real bad. He hates me so bad that he yelled and fainted. Now everyone in the Ooo land hates me. I'm unwanted. I'm hated. If I never knew Finn, none of this would happen. I regret my life, my steps, what I did, who I am. I watched Finn, in the hospital. Doctor Princess said that he will heal in a few days. ''Days?'' Jake shouted. ''I can't survive without my bro! Not cool FP. Why did even you come? You know that Finn always have the bad ideas to make girls come! God, now I'm going to die.'' he said frustrated. He walks out of the hospital. I stand there. Doctor Princess glares at me, then turns away and walks out. I looked at Finn. He cooled. White, bloodless. Probably dead. I start to cry, my tears dropping on the floor. I fall down, crying over and over again. Why did I even bother asking him to let me go? Nothing would happen. He would be at the Ice Kingdom, beating Ice King and Gunter by now. But he's actually in the hospital, laying down, on the white bed. Closed eyes, heart barely beating. I look at the window. Ice king! He's coming! Ice King is coming! I look at the machine thing. Finn's heart is beating a bit more then before. ''Finn! Finn! Wake up! I need you! Finn! Finn... Please...'' I look at the window again. He's getting closer. Gunters are coming closer and even more closer. I sit down. Waiting for Ice King to get me and leave Finn alone. I close my eyes, and wait for it to happen. **BOM** Uh? **BOM** What the... **CLANG BOM **I run out of the room and the hallway is invaded. Gunters, gunters everywhere! **CLANG** It's coming from Finn's room. I run in and... he's gone. Finn's gone. The window is broken. There is ice all over the place. Ice King. He must have broke in and flew out. I ran out of the hospital and ran to the Ice Kingdom. Where is he? Where's Finn? I run up the Kingdom. How come he's not there? I try to go downstairs but I fall down. ''AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!-'' I shouted. I fall on the snow, in the main entrance. Where is Finn if he isn't upstairs? I hear someone laughing. An evil laugh. It's coming from outside. I take a peek and I see him digging a hole. Finn is on the snow, he's white, just like he wants to make a camouflage. Ice King looks concentrated. I throw a giant flame, that halfway kills Ice King. ''Ah... Prin.. Princess ..? Did you came for me? Oh, yay! For the first time! I am so happy! A princess came for me! Let's go party, shall we?'' He said, with a freaky smile, walking to me. I pass by him and sit down, next to Finn. ''Oh, eurm, sweety, I'm over here. But if you came here for the boy. You ain't having him!'' he shouted, throwing pieces of ice. I stay there, knowing the ice cubes will melt. I burn Ice King, and wait for Finn to wake up. I will stay here until he will open his eyes. ''Finn.. Finn.. Finn... Wake up..'' I said calmly, crying . I put my head on his chest and cry, until a hear a tiny breath. ''FP...'' I raise my head, and look at him. ''FP...'' he said, in a powerless voice. ''Finn! Finn! You're awake!'' I cry, hugging him without letting him go. ''Finn... I'm so sorry I asked you to let me go...'' I say. ''I'm sorry I yelled at you... Please forgive me...'' he says. ''I will... I always will...'' I kiss him for a few seconds, and then he just dissapears... and burns... ''No... no.. NO! This can't be happening! Finn! Why? Finn! Why?'' I hold his bones into my hands, and they burn too. ''Finn... Why..?'' I cry . I cry . I cry. I cry. I can't deal with this. Finn is dead... Because of me! I can't believe this... I don't want to live, anymore! I can'T live anymore! I don't even deserve too! I run to the ocean and jump in. It hurts. It hurts real bad. But what's the difference between losing someone you truly love and dying? There is no difference. Because I can't feel anything anymore...


End file.
